Vincent Price (TGWTG)
Vincent Leonard Price Jr. (May 27, 1911 – October 25, 1993), also simply known as Vincent Price, was an American film and stage actor. A fictionalized version of him is a minor antagonist in the Nostalgia Critic review of the 1993 animated fantasy film The Thief and the Cobbler. In the review, he set up a recording to call the Nostalgia Critic years after his death to troll and eventually try to kill him. He was voiced by Rob Walker. Role in the review As the Critic is reviewing the film, he questions why Vincent Price's character, the villain Zigzag, always speaks in rhyme, stating there is no explanation or reasoning behind it. As he begins to be angered by this, Vincent Price calls him on his cell phone. Critic questions how Price is able to do this, as he has been dead for many years. Price explains that he set up a recording to call Critic when the time was right, and that he also made a satanic deal to see into the future with "one hundred percent accuracy". Critic does not believe him, but Price demonstrates this power by saying everything Critic is going to say before or as he says it. Convinced, Critic asks Price what reason he has for calling him. Price tells him that he wishes to explain why he rhymed, but suddenly can't remember, saying that it had something to do with Rock Hudson and a banana cream pie. Critic blows him off, and Price simply tells him to watch out for "that pumpkin" before Critic hangs up. Critic resumes the review, only to get hit on the head by a pumpkin, which he is confused and angry over. Towards the end of the review, Price calls Critic again to tell him that he knew Critic would hang up on him, so he set a time bomb in Critic's house before it was built to get back at him from beyond the grave. He tells the Critic that it will explode in fifty seconds, and the Critic flees. However, the bomb goes off early, blowing up the house and Critic, to which Price declares "I love it when I'm nasty". Critic returns fine the next episode, as he normally does after brushes with death. Personality Vincent Price is manipulative and cunning, with a mischievous edge. He causes trouble for Critic, but never seems to lose focus or tire of the games. While originally just appearing more as an annoyance than an enemy, he goes further at the end of the review by trying to kill Critic over something as minute as hanging up on his call. Price also seems to take things to the extreme, as he tries to kill Critic for blowing him off, and goes as far as to make demonic dealings and set up recordings to call Critic years after his death just for the sake of annoying him. Gallery Pictures MV5BMjA1OTEyNzcyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTgwOTU2._V1_UY317_CR20,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Vincent Price Vincent_Price.png|Nostalgia Critic on the phone with Vincent Price. Video The Thief and the Cobbler - Nostalgia Critic|Full review Trivia *Price's line "I love it when I'm nasty" is taken from another animated villain he voiced, Professor Ratigan from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. *Despite never actually being seen, Vincent Price is considered one of the few That Guy With the Glasses villains who actually got the better of the Nostalgia Critic. Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Satanism Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Necessary Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Unseen Category:Extravagant Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Spouses Category:Master Orator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Neutral Evil